Zelda vs Palutena
2018-07-24 (2)-0.png|Mine. 199A48BC-D25B-4E96-B5E7-428BA879B22B.jpeg|PsychoMaster's. FotoJet (18).jpg|RedLikeRoses098765 Zelda vs Palutena '''is GalactaK's 6th DBX. It features Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda go up against Palutena, the Goddess of Light from Kid Icarus. '''Description Zelda vs Kid Icarus! These two are some of Nintendo's most popular female leads! They may need rescuing every now and then, but that doesn't mean they aren't good on the battlefield! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT It appeared to be a good day in the Kingdom of Hyrule. As Princess Zelda stared calmly out of her window, she knew that today, nothing could go wrong. The Triforce of wisdom practically told her so! It appeared that the Triforce was, for once, incorrect. For, as she left the castle, a blinding light appeared suddenly in the area near Kakariko village. Zelda: The one day that Ganon will be of no threat, somebody else becomes a great threat to the safety of my people! Teleporting there, the light enveloped her further. She shielded her eyes. This seemed to work as an effective barrier. Walking forward while shielding further, she noticed a woman in the centre of all the light holding a sceptre and shield. With her green hair, white robe and ornate headpiece, she was unmistakably Palutena. Zelda: You there! Palutena: Huh? The light dimmed before disappearing. Palutena turned to look at Zelda. Giving a couple of awkward glances, she asked: Palutena: What are you-! Zelda: Doing here? I could ask you the same question. You realise that, do you not? You have made your appearance to blind everyone in this village! This will not come to pass! HERE WE GO!!! Zelda leapt at Palutena, unsheathing her sword. This was in vain, as she was countered with a large group of light beams. Zelda swore as she got up, only to get knocked down again by another bolt of light. Palutena: Now that's a little unladylike! Swearing, I mean! Zelda didn't seem to care. She had successfully got up this time around and she wasn't going to play around. She attempted to stab Palutena, only for her try to be blocked by Palutena's shield. Try after time, she either missed or failed. It was at this moment that Palutena took to the air. Palutena: What's the matter? Tired of me playing around? Zelda: Your overconfidence will prove to be your downfall! Zelda teleported around numerous blasts and balls of light shot from Palutena's sceptre. A white glow then enveloped her. Palutena: Wh-What's she doing? Zelda had changed into Sheik, that's what, Palutena! Sheik rushed at Palutena, firing needle after needle. Meanwhile, Palutena used Angelic Missile, but, sadly for the Goddess of Light, it was all for naught. It missed, in other words. However, Sheik's needles hit their mark, leaving Palutena with a massive amount of lacerations. She decided to use reflect. A beam appeared all around her. Sheik tried using a needle, only for it to stab into her face. She tried a couple of others. Big mistake. Both were bloodied and weakened. But only one had healing powers. At the end of her transformation back, Zelda noticed Palutena had let her guard down to get the needles off her face. She fired two magic bolts, before running forward to fistfight the weakened Goddess. Palutena was hit by the bolt before retaliating, hitting Zelda head on with Angelic Missile. Zelda wasn't finished though. She used Nayru's Love, sending Palutena spiralling around Zelda and flying into the graveyard. She tried to fly away, but she was too weak. She knew their little brawl was over. Zelda leapt upon the Goddess, sword in hand, and slit her throat. Palutena woke up. She tried looking at her hands. They weren't there. That was odd. Then, it dawned on her. Palutena: No! My physical form is dead! I've lost! She noticed a body float past. It wasn't hers, but it'd do. As she phased inside, it spoke. ???: We have one more. Conclusion This game's winner is: Zelda! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle in which two females fight each other. * This is the first time a Legend of Zelda character or a Kid Icarus character appear in one of GalactaK's DBXs. * This is the fist of GalactaK's DBXs in which GalactaK converses with a fighter, namely Palutena. * This the first of GalactaK's DBXs to tie into another. Next Time The body that Palutena now partly hosted turned around, revealing itself to be Ermac. He floated onwards, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. A small child holding a knife is seen behind him. ???: Hello ghostie... Ermac vs Chara! Category:GalactaK Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus themed DBX Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Female vs Female Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs